


猫的饲养法则1.

by John_Z



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z
Summary: 该系列含原创角色，第一人称攻视角。all光向，养成系。





	猫的饲养法则1.

 

 

我像往常一样下班回家，路过了便利店。

贴在橱窗上的季节限定款果酒海报吸引了我的注意力：葡萄，血橙，还有草莓味。

 

我并不嗜甜，喝酒更偏好威士忌那样的烈酒，所以像这种低浓度的「饮品」本该抓不住我的视线，但转念间，脑海里便冒出来几幅似曾相识的场景，家里冰箱里总是凭空消失的酒瓶，酒气四溢的小卧室，还有呈大字型歪躺在床上醉得呜呜乱哼的男人。

是的，我现在不再是独居的单身狗了。我养了个像猫科动物般黏人又傻甜的男朋友——当然是在特定时候，他叫光一，但是个零。我驻足在海报前，还是走进商店买了几罐低浓度的果酒，不是给我自己的，而是给家里那只时不时就把自己搞醉的「小凶猫」。

爱喝酒是一回事，酒量不高又是另一回事。——我可不想再被咬了。

 

第一次带他喝酒，像是从没尝过似的一口气喝了一整瓶，浓度不低后劲又足，起初还嗯嗯地的用气音赞叹，举起酒杯一个劲地和我碰杯，兴头上来后就开始晕乎乎了，他软趴趴地靠在我肩头，撅起嘴小声嘀咕，不断说着：“呐，亲亲我嘛…”这样令人头疼又无奈的话。我还是单身太久了，面对男朋友在酒馆里的公然索吻，一瞬间有些不知所措，飞快瞥了眼四周后应付似的给了他轻飘飘的一吻，他却还是不满足：“我要舌吻…” 

声音还蛮大，黏糊糊的尾音带了点无赖的笑意，我怎么也没想到平时亲个脸都会害羞的男朋友在喝醉后会变成这幅要命的样子。引人侧目的索吻令我百感交集，忍住下腹一热的生理反应，我捂住他的嘴给他使了个眼色，他却唔嗯哼着，弯起眼睛探出舌头舔了舔我的掌心。

——操。

后来我把他连拖带抱弄回了家，这家伙一点也不重，被我抱进家门后没骨头似的倚在了我身上，我被他压在门上，硬邦邦的性物抵在他的胯间。

“什么东西…”可能是被我蹭得有些痒，光一伸手握住了我的东西轻轻抚摸了几下，边摸还边往自己胯间带“你干嘛，戳我这里。”他抬起一条腿，膝盖抵在门上，扶着我又硬了几分的东西蹭了蹭被裤子包裹住的臀缝“你应该、戳这里……”

我脑袋一嗡，一狠劲打横将他抱起，三步并两步迈进卧室把他摔在了床上。我没了耐性给他好好扩张，挤了大量的润滑在他里面，光一被凉的哆嗦了一下，伸手就往自己穴里抠，我的手指碰到了他的，也不知想到什么了，他不好意思地笑了笑，然后被我按着手指操上了前列腺，笑声立马成了急促的低吟，他一个激灵想要抽出手，又被我捉住手腕动也动不了，我摁住光一的手让他自己在穴里插弄着，没一会儿就哭哼着说不要了，他说好痒，好热，想要我。

我折起他的双腿压在胸前狠狠地亲吻他，舌头钻进了那张还在哼出泣音的嘴里，操进去的时候他没忍住叫，呜嗯着双腿自然而然地缠上了我的腰，光一绷紧的脚趾抵在我后背上，每次狠狠撞进深处时颤栗的脚尖都会用力蹭过我的背。他叫我轻点，又叫我再快些，喝了太多酒后很难射出来的苦闷让他悬起腰不断颤抖，多次的临界高潮让他晃着腰卖力地迎合我，却还是因酒精作用而无法发泄，他摇着头手指紧紧攥着床单，最后终于受不了地哭了出来，鼻音闷闷的，眼泪大颗大颗往下滚，他抽噎道：“呜呜…我射不出来……”

“让你喝，活该、”我把他往自己胯间又拉了拉，话音未落便更狠地操上了他的敏感点，他浑身抖了一下，然后呜咽着勉强撑起上半身坐在了我胯上，他掐着我的肩膀自己上下伏动，鲁莽又急切地吞着我的性物：“哈…你才活该、是你没用…呜、你没用…哈啊！”我被他的无理取闹噎到了，怎么着还是我的性能力出了问题？我按住他的两胯往上凶狠地顶了几十下，每一次都是极具爆发力的蛮干，他被突然快节奏的律动插得哀叫了一声，连忙支起臀部想要躲过去，我把他钉在怀里疯狂地耸动着，那根勃起却射不出东西的性器在两人小腹间激烈摩擦，他很快叫出了颤颤的哭腔，微弓的脊背也抖的厉害“啊、哈——呜呜…你欺负我……”哭完还象征性掉了几滴眼泪，眼眶红红的泛着水汽，掐在我肩膀上的手也收紧了些。

我托着他的屁股挪到了床头，每动一下，咬住我性器的小穴就吸得更紧，我甚至能感觉到自己在蹭上他某一点时内壁软肉的震颤，可能是被磨软了腰，他乖乖地将脑袋搭在了我的肩膀上，微弱的哭腔也成了小声的抽噎。 

有了着力点后我把他摁在了床头，仍然保持着他半坐在我身上的姿势重新操了起来，他的性器比刚才更硬了，似乎是摩擦过度的缘故还有些红肿，我压在他身上对准那点顶撞着，紧致的小穴变得又湿又软，经过刚才的蹂躏像是被操开了一样时不时从里面挤出点黏液，他呜呜叫着，被弄狠了就开始哭，甜腻的呻吟像羽毛一样勾挠着我的神经，我抹掉他的眼泪，用手帮他撸起了逐渐开始滴水的性器。光一猛地拱起腰尖叫了一声，硬硬的性物突突跳了几下，我将他揽进怀里加速冲刺着，直到他被顶得失声呻吟，双手死死掐着我的皮肤抽搐了起来，我没理会他的哭喊急躁地在他身体里抽送，这里面太热了，吸住我的小嘴怎么也不放，谁会舍得从里面出来，他被我操的小腹痉挛了几下，随后在一声拔高的哭腔里射出了大量浓厚的白浊，高潮中骤然剧绞的肉穴夹的我爽过了头，我喘得很急，按住他收拢的大腿根在里面最后狠顶了几十下也射了进去，他抽泣着软在我怀里抖个不停，还没缓过神又被激进内壁的精液给弄得颤声叫了出来。

“啊啊……嗯…”应该是酒劲还没过，光一微微抬起臀部让我的性器稍微抽离了一点，少量的浊白于是从他穴里流了出来，就在我以为他要抬起腿拔出来时…他居然又一次扭着腰坐了下去。“好厉害啊…还想要…” 

我被他逼红了眼，送上门的猎物哪有不吃干抹净一说。后来把他做到哭着求饶，跪在地板上直不起腰只能用手臂和脸颊堪堪撑着地面，他说不要了，屁股却扭的比谁都要媚。他射了好几次，把床单和地板弄得一塌糊涂，最后叫不出来只能抬起臀挨操，眼泪汗水把地砖都蹭湿了，等我终于餍足后光一已经哭哭啼啼地不愿意理我了，他大概已经酒醒了，被我抱进浴室后仍是一直别过脸不肯看我。嗬，敢撩不敢承担后果。我将手指插进他后面抠出自己留在里面的东西，还没动作几下就被他别扭地按住了手，他说不要我碰。

我没搭理他，继续在里面抠弄，把他插得咬着唇没忍住又哼出几声鼻音，胯间射到半勃的性物再次有了抬头的趋势。

“别…别动了、”他试着低吼道，嗓子里冒出来的声音却哑得毫无威慑力。我边给他洗，边撩拨清醒过来后脸皮薄到不行的人，故意在给他洗后面的时候轻轻握住那根软棒颠弄了几下。“还能硬呢。”

“你…！啊嗯…住口…”我在他说话时又动起了埋在里面的手指，把那些凶巴巴的嗔怒给搅成了断断续续的碎吟。“好会叫啊，光一桑” 

“明明叫了这么久，嗓子都哑掉了。”

“怎么还这么性感，听得我又要硬了。”

“你…”

他被我折腾的又恼又羞说出来话来，同时还在拼命忍耐不合时宜的呻吟，沉重而不平稳的呼吸声终于在我抽出手指后缓慢恢复成正常频率，他刻意地从我身上往下滑了滑，抓住我的手臂张嘴狠狠地咬了一口。

“你混蛋。”

混蛋被咬出了一个深红色的牙印，混蛋痛得眼泪都快出来了——我的内侧肌肤留下了一个两天都没消下去的齿痕。 

太狠了，惹不起。

但怪好日的。

 

我揉了揉手臂内侧淡下去的齿印，拎着新买的果酒走回了家。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
